Tohru
by HenkeFalling
Summary: She was the kind, lovable and does a favour for you and doesn't expect anything in return type gal. And all she ever wanted was for him to say her name... R&R! Yukiru.
1. Chapter 1

-Tohru-

-Prologue-

"Tohru…"

She knew something was definitely wrong the moment he said her name. It sounded so foreign hearing it from his mouth, that when he said it—well, it really didn't sound much like her name.

Yet, she always dreamed he would one day say her name and drop the "Miss Honda" he had used since the first time they spoke. She wasn't going to deny that she had the biggest crush on Yuki back when they were freshmen in high school. The whole girl population did and there were some stories that a few guys had crushes on him too. He was that absurdly cute…

And although she lived with him, and had access to him then any other girl—or guy for that matter—had. She still felt like he'd never look at her that way. What's worse is that her fear was confirmed when he told her he was going steady with Machi Kuragi. The treasurer of the school council back then. Quiet, stubborn, perfection-hating Machi stole Yuki's heart right from her grasp. Yet when he told her, all she could do was smile happily and tell him how happy she was for them. After all, that's what he—along with everyone else expected of her…

Shaking away her malice thoughts, she kneeled down to his height and wrapped her arms around him. She started murmuring soothing words and rubbing his back in slow, comforting circles. "It's ok, Yuki. I'm here. It's going to be okay…" She stated monotonously, like she had other days he broke down and couldn't function.

"No." He replied acidly. Pulling out of his hold, she locked her gaze on his narrowed one. "What?" She asked, arching a brow.

"No." He repeated firmly, continuing, "It won't be okay because—" Trailing off, he lowered his gaze to her lips and muttered incoherently.

"Yuki?"

Snapping out of his trance-like gaze on her lips, he looked up as she addressed him and did the least like Yuki thing ever. "I want you…" He whispered huskily.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tohru-

-Chapter 1-

Tohru Honda lived alone now, far from the Sohmas'. She moved out during their last year at Kaibara high school. 'Course Kyou, Shigure and Yuki weren't too pleased on the idea of a girl they'd grown so close to—and particularly considered a family member; living alone in a rusty, old apartment and where her 50-something manager kept eyeing her _funny_.

Then again she was firm on her decision. This is what she considered a new leaf for herself—a turning point where she'd adapt to providing for herself and no one else. Like she had before the Sohmas' invited her to live with them.

And that's exactly how she announced her decision, where she asked for a family meeting and recited a full-length speech. At the end of her speech, Kyou proceeded to calling her a dimwit; adding on a sour "Sorry," later when Yuki punched him in the gut. Yuki objected to her idea, informing her that "filthy, perverted men lived downtown, and Miss Honda, you could _really_ get hurt." Shigure finally settled the dispute by telling her, "that if this is what you want, we're completely behind you."

And as the thought established, she was comforted with the idea that she had a family who would do anything for her; which they proved the first week she settled down in her tiny, 1-bedroom apartment.

---

Folding the corner of her page in her textbook, she placed her pencil on top of her notes and walked over to the pounding door. Looking through the eyehole, she wasn't surprised to see a steaming Kyou in front of a smug-looking Yuki and a merry Shigure.

Smiling happily she unbolted her various locks, and ushered them in. Locking the door behind them, she motioned to the couch she bought for ¥10, 000 at a thrift furniture store the other day.

"My, my Tohru. I see you've already settled in." Shigure beamed up at her from his position on her couch.

Blushing, she quickly thanked him and then noted a plastic bag firmly between his hands, asked Shigure what he'd brought with him. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Handing the bag to her gently, continued, "Mugi gohan and a bottle of sake!" Tohru stumbled backwards at his exclamantion, and Shigure chuckled; while Kyou grumbled "idiot" under his breath and Yuki sighed.

"A little celebration can't hurt, Tohru-chan. Think of it as to your moving on in life—to your new apartment!" Shigure said, adding the afterthought, "Besides it goes well with rice, ne?"

She could do nothing—being who she was—but thank him graciously and walk off into the kitchen, to prepare some snacks for her guests. Placing the rice and sake in the fridge, she rummaged around for an apprioriate snack. There was takeout from the night before, and some beverages but nothing suitable she could give her guests.

Closing the fridge, she moved back into the living room and announced she'd have to head down to the supermarket across the street for some snacks. Yuki almost instantly volunteered to help her, and in 5 minutes they were both set, outside and across the street.

Yuki held the door for her and she slipped by him with a "thank you". Grabbing a nearby shopping cart, toddled down the aisles picking up the guest snacks and some various items she found she needed around the apartment. All the while, fully aware Yuki was trailing closely behind her.

Blushing, she paused her hand on top a chocolate cookie box and side glanced over to Yuki. "Chocolate cookies?"

"Chocolate cookies sound excellent, Miss Honda. " He replied, giving her a genuine smile.

Feeling the sudden erratic beat of her heart, she blushed what she hoped wasn't _too_ visible. But Yuki didn't seem to notice and took the box from her hands instead. "Is that all Miss Honda? Shall we head back?" Nodding dumbly, she led the way to cash.

The lines weren't too long, lucky them, and they were out in 2 minutes. She wasn't surprised though, to find the cashier kid who served her, dodging through cars in the small parking lot; all the while waving a receipt in his hands. Catching up to them, he breathlessly replied, "You…f…forgot you receipt, Miss!" Thanking him graciously, she watched him give her a small smile and head back through the parking lot to the store.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru startled and turned around to find Yuki starring at her sincerely. "Err…guess this whole move thing has me on the edge. I'm sorry, Sohma-san." She apologized immediately, while doting her stupidity mentally.

_Joy, he must think I'm a **retard **or something along those lines—_

"Do you regret it then?" Yuki asked, breaking through her thoughts.

She frowned, "I suppose not. The move was hard, but the neighbourhood's kind. It may not be first-class, but it's my home now…"

Yuki smiled softly, gesturing her to walk alongside him. "Whatever makes you happy Miss Honda," he tossed over his shoulder.

_'You make me happy'_, her thoughts couldn't help muse.

---

That was 3 weeks ago. Now here she was: walking out on him. She didn't even wait to hear his explanation; she just froze up and marched out. Slipping into her sneakers, she didn't hesitate strolling out of the Sohma household.

It didn't have to be this way. She could turn back and talk some sense out of this situation. Sit down with Yuki, like the mature adults they both grew up to be and just **talk**. Recalling his lust-glazed eyes, she shivered and brushed away the idea. She couldn't picture sitting across those _eyes_ while trying to solve the Problem.

That's what she dubbed the sudden gap in their relationship. 'The Problem.'

Sighing, she stopped a couple blocks away when she glimpsed the familiar silhouettes of two Sohmas' she really wasn't in the mood to face momentarily. They were headed her way, and too deep into one another to notice her; so she considered turning back the opposite way when—

"Hey Tohru-kun!"

_Great!_

With a feigned smile, she turned around just as the footsteps stopped a feet away from her. Kyou had his arm around Kagura's shoulder, a puzzled expression on his face. Kagura, in turn, was smiling happily while dangling several bags—of what Tohru could guess was a result from a 10-hour shopping trip—in her arms.

"H…hey guys! Shopping trip went well?" She stuttered a greeting, while gesturing towards the bags in Kagura's hands.

Kagura stared down at the mounds of different coloured and sized bags, like they appeared out of nowhere and chuckled dumbly, "Uh huh! **My** Kyou bought them all for me!"

"Well, that's nice…" Tohru gave her a small smile and couldn't help envy Kagura's love life.

They've been going out for only 6 months, but when Kyou popped the question over a Valentine's dinner—Kagura couldn't refuse. Then again: what sane woman would refuse the man of her dreams leaning over on one knee—_and _the size of the ring didn't help. That and well it _was_ Kagura…

It was a shock when Kyou bluntly asked Kagura out the first time, worse when the two actually told the whole Sohma family (including Tohru) about the proposal.

Definitely a fairytale romance, and even though she envied Kagura and Kyou's love, she couldn't help being happy for them either. After all, she was Tohru Honda. Happy-go-lucky Tohru, who didn't look at the glass half-empty or full…

_Ugh…_

"So the wedding planning is going good?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah! Kyou and I just checked out the venue yesterday. A nice garden not too far from here! It's beautiful! I can't wait for you to see it Tohru—I know you'd love it!"

"Really," said Tohru. "I thought the wedding was to be held at the Sohma main house."

From the grimace on Kagura's face, Tohru could guess there was a struggle with the Sohma elders. _Wonder if Shigure was a part of it…_

"Hey, you okay?"

Tohru blinked and focused her blank gaze on Kyou, having totally forgotten his presence. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Asked Kyou, arching a brow.

Nodding, she watched the questioning look remain on Kyou's features and turned back to a confused Kagura who was glancing back and forth, a strangled attempt to follow their conversation.

"I have to go now."

"Already! But I was hoping you'd walk us to Shigure's place and I could show you the things I got!"

She froze at the mention of 'Shigure's place',and the clip of what happened earlier played in her head, for what she could have swore was 100th time since then. "I…I'm sorry. It's just…I got this test tomorrow. And I'm tired too." She half-lied. The tired part was the truth. She left all her energy dragging herself out of the Sohmas' house, and far away—which turned out to be a couple blocks off entirely.

Kagura gave a pout and waved her off, "It's alright. We're still on for Friday though, right?"

Nodding, Tohru watched them pass her with a goodbye and continue down the way she'd come. Shuddering a long breath, she prayed the stars she wouldn't bump into anyone else (particularly a Sohma). And her prayer was answered, having reached the bus stop without delay and waiting only a few minutes before the next shuttle home arrived.

_Home…that sounds nice._

_---_

**Mocha: **Ok, ummm, well to be honest: this whole story was a joke. Something I put up 'cause I was really bored. BUT now since I got some reviews I suppose I'll have a reason to continue. DEDICATIONS! To my first reviewers: **dreamxglory, paintupurple, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, Archangel Rhapsody, SingingShooter, LittleAssassin and Venusaria**. Thanks!


End file.
